


Confession

by istanraven



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: That's when she starts to feel the gun shaking against the side of her head. She looked back up at him to see his eyes beginning to water, a look of pure anguish on his face.He was fighting Ivy’s spell.She had to help him, like he had helped her countless times and times again when she had been in the darkness.“Do you remember when we first met? You came up to me in Wayne manor, telling me about how old some stupid vase was. In that moment, I knew you’d be important to me.”“Stop it.” Bruce said, looking down at her.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Or my hope for how Selina gets Bruce out of Ivy's spell in 5x09 of Gotham

“Ivy, what did you do?” 

Ivy still had her back to Selina, her hand still wrapped around bruce’s neck. 

“Oh Selina,” Ivy murmured, turning back around towards her. “I’m going to kill two birds with one stone.” 

Selina’s blood run cold as she pondered what Ivy had said, “What do you mean?” She asked slowly making her way towards them. 

Ivy turned to look at Bruce before spinning back towards Selina, smirking. “Bruce will do anything I tell him to, so it’s pretty simple. Tell him to kill you, and afterwards when he's figure out what he's done, that he's killed the only person he’s ever loved, well,” she looked away as if she were in mock contemplation before looking back at Selina. 

“I won’t need to do anything, he’ll destroy himself.”

Selina’s breathing stopped as she then processed what Ivy had just told her. Bruce is the strongest person she knew, he could fight this, he could fight whatever the hell Ivy had over him. Ivy turned around and headed back to where she came in, stopping at the doorway and looking back towards Bruce. She smiled and Selina could almost see the pure hatred emanating from her eyes before they flitted towards her for a moment. 

“Kill her.”

Selina saw his head move slightly before Ivy disappeared in the dark hallway connected to the room.

“Bruce?” Selina murmured, hesitating on walking towards him. “Bruce, are you there?”

Before she could even process what was happening she saw a knife go straight for her face, she quickly ducked before jumping back towards the window. Bruce was now standing in front of her, his fist gripping the knife she’d used to eat her food with. 

“Bruce, come on, don’t let Ivy control you, fight this.” Selina said, slowly backing up towards the open window.

“Why would I fight this Selina? Ivy told me to do it, I want to do it.” He said, his voice sounding dark, different, sending chills down her spine. 

“You don’t want to kill me, at least I think so, I’ve been a real jerk recently so I actually wouldn't blame you.” Selina said, wincing slightly at the memory from the Sirens the night she got completely wasted, spilling things she didn't mean. 

Bruce ignored her and continued to walk closer to her, she quickly threw the can that had recently been in her hand and he turned looked down confused for a split second. It was enough time for Selina to turn around and jump out of the open window, latching onto the stairs lining the side of the building. She didn't turn around, just kept running, sneaking between alleys and streets. Selina knew these streets well, she would be able to run from him for a while, but could she forever? It’s when she jumped into a nearby vacant space filled with piping and dripping water, that she noticed him standing, facing her. He just looked like a dark shadow, but she knew who it was. 

There was no way she would be able to escape him forever, she had to break him out of this, help him like the countless times he’s saved her. 

She started towards him and he started towards her as well.

“You have to snap out of Ivy’s spell!”

“Ivy’s given me a purpose.” 

Selina narrowly misses the fist coming in full swing for her face before she moves out of reach. Every fiber of her being is screaming at her to not hurt him. She grimaced as he caught a hold of her arm before twisting it, then slamming her body into the piping along the sides of the wall, temporarily dazing her. Selina couldn't help but think back years ago when Bruce and her had just been kids. When he could barely hit a good punch into Alfred’s glove. 

Now he was almost kicking her ass.

Pulling herself quickly out of his hold, she spun around and slammed him into the piping as well. She felt a pang in her chest when she saw Bruce grimace in pain, but then he looked back up at her with those eyes. Eyes that used to always be filled with something that made her feel at home. 

She needed that home.

She needed him.

But this wasn’t him, those eyes weren't his.

“Snap out of it Bruce!” She yelled. “You’re stronger than this.”

His response was a quick pull out of her grasp before tackling her onto the cement floor. Her head slammed onto the pavement hard and her vision blurred for a second before she realized that Bruce had something held to her head. Her heart stopped when she recognized the sound of the gun cocking. She looked up at him, eyes wide. 

She tried to quickly pull out of his grasp but he had a hold of her wrists with one hand while keeping the rest of her pressed to the ground. He was looking down at her with those same eyes, filled with that overwhelming darkness that made her feeling like she was drowning. Realization that she was still able to stare at him kicked in and she noticed something.

He was hesitating. 

Which meant he was still in there, he was fighting Ivy’s spell.

“Bruce.” She murmured, staring up at him.

He clenched his jaw before looking off to the side as if he were fighting in inner battle with himself. 

“Stop trying to stop this from happening, it was the inevitable Selina, after the countless times you’ve broken me. But that doesn't matter anymore, I have Ivy now.” He said, looking back down at her, conviction written across his face. The gun pressed harder into her temple and she gasped, her breathing starting to grow heavier while her fear continued to escalate. 

“You think she cares about you?” Selina questioned, scoffing. “Everything you feel for her isn’t real. But I’m real Bruce.”

“You’re nothing, you mean nothing to me!” He yelled, pressing the gun even harder into her temple.

She doesnt know whether she winced from the pain from the gun, or the words. That's when she starts to feel the gun shaking against the side of her head. She looked back up at him to see his eyes beginning to water, a look of pure anguish on his face. 

He was fighting.

She had to help him, like he had helped her countless times and times again when she had been in the darkness. 

“Do you remember when we first met? You came up to me in wayne manor, telling me about how old some stupid vase was. In that moment, I knew you’d be important to me.” 

“Stop it.” Bruce said, looking down at her. 

“Remember when I first kissed you? You completely froze, then looked up at me with those big innocent eyes.”

His breathing continued to grow heavier, she knew what she was doing was working.

“Remember when you told me about that girl, and you said that you’d never met anyone like her, that you trusted her with your life. That you felt tied to her in a way that you couldn’t explain, but wouldn’t change. Ever? I was that her wasn’t I?”

She felt the gun being pressed against her head loosen. 

“Remember when you told me you liked me more than just a friend, that you felt something between us? I do too, of course I do, Bruce.” She said earnestly. 

His eyes grew a little wider but they remained dark, she couldn't give up now, she knew she was getting somewhere.

“Remember when you risked your life for me time and time again? Remember when you'd been the one to kiss me right after our adventure, the one where I told you whenever you needed me I’d be there? I still mean that, I always will.”

More tears were spilling out of his eyes and Selina realized then that her own face was wet with tears.

“Remember when Jeremiah shot me? I was prepared to die Bruce, you may have given me Ivy’s fruit to give me back my legs. But it was really just you. That reminder that someone cared about me enough to risk their life for even a small glimmer of hope, opened my eyes to the fact that I had someone to live for.” 

She continued on.

“You saved me, you will always be the one to save me.”

That’s when she knew she could finally say it, she was sure of it now.

“I love you, Bruce.” She murmured.

His mouth parted slightly and the gun pressed to her temple continued to shake harder, more tears were spilling out his eyes and he looked to be in so much pain. She wanted so badly to reach up and hold his face, bring him back to reality like she had when scarecrow had filled him with fear gas. The sound of something clattering to the ground echoed across the walls, reaching Selina’s ears. 

“Selina.” he let out, a slight wavering his words. 

He was staring down at her, but his eyes weren't filled with hatred.

“What have I done?” He choked out. 

“Hey,” she said sitting up to hold his face, “I’m okay.”

He quickly pulled her into an embrace and she relaxed in his arms. She buried her face into his neck and let herself calm down, everything she had just let out has been pent up inside of her for years. Finally letting it out had completely drained her. Suddenly his entire body stiffened and Selina’s breath caught in her throat.

“Bruce?” She asked slowly.

“Did you mean it?”

He’d pulled away from her and was staring at her now as if he were searching for something in her eyes. His dark eyes bore into hers and she involuntarily shivered. How the hell did that little kid she met in wayne manor all those years ago grow to have such an affect on her. 

She never broke eye contact while she said her next word that she knew would change everything. 

“Yes.”

Selina watched as his face completely transformed, a wide grin now highlighted his face. Selina scrunched up her nose and frowned before standing up and starting to walk away. 

“Hey, wait.” Bruce said, standing up and lightly grabbing her forearm. 

“The one time I’m vulnerable and you laugh at me?” Selina asked, trying to pull out of his grasp.

“Laugh? I didn't laugh, why do you always overreact to everything Selina?” Bruce asked.

Selina scoffed before stepping closer to him, “Overreact? I overreacted? I tell you I love you, and all I get is you trying not to laugh.”

Bruce looked at her now, his features completely softened, including his gaze. He stepped closer to her and reached up to hold onto her face before slowly leaning down for a small kiss. He pulled away quickly, just like all the other kisses they had shared. This time Selina had other plans. She reached up, grabbing onto the collar of his jacket before pulling him back towards her and kissing him with everything she had. He froze for a second before kissing her back with an equal fervor. 

Selina had never felt such pure joy in her entire life. 

They pulled away after a moment, their heavy breathes echoing across the walls. 

“I smiled, because I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you. I’ve never stopped, and I never will, ever.” Bruce murmured, staring at her with so much conviction Selina was rendered speechless. She knew Bruce had felt something for her when they were children, he practically told her on the top of the roof a few years before, but she never knew the true extent. 

He loved her.

Bruce Wayne loved her.

In that moment Selina knew she was home, that home she had been searching for on the streets for almost her entire life. It was with Bruce, it would always be Bruce.


End file.
